<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fist Bump + Falling by Rsona5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231504">Fist Bump + Falling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5'>Rsona5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladynoir July 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fist Bump, Ladynoir July day 12, Ladynoir July day 9, cursing, falling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I just need to complain for a quick moment. I really miss my laptop, but can’t  use it due to the charger being broken. Now, I have to wait a good week and a half before I can get it. Also, I want to say that the people who type on their phones to post their work, you guys deserve respect because I am going crazy. Thank you. Good night(or morning), folks! Enjoy the story for today!</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladynoir July 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fist Bump + Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ladybug POV </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why did I have to fall for that damn cat?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw his concentrated face peering at the akuma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug! What’s the plan?” He shouted as he stared at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right! I need to make a plan. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I scanned the akuma for anything that stood out and noticed a bead bracelet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to retrieve the bracelet hanging from his left arm. I’m going to distract him and try to lead him where there are less civilians. I need you to trail after him and see if he has any weak points we can exploit.” Chat nodded his head and raced off while I followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though, I can’t deny I stared at his ass. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One plan later and a cataclysm, we managed to defeat the guy and celebrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pound it!” We both exclaimed as we held each other’s eyesight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t realize he was talking to me until he shook my shoulder gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem distracted. Are you alright?” His face nearer mine as he stared pensively and concerned at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. Abort! Abort! Face near mine! His handsome face! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never better!” I squeaked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SQUEAKED!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ lady, are you sure?” He came closer but stopped as he heard the beeping of my miraculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you need to scat, bugaboo. How about we talk later? 7:30 pm tonight?” He was staring at me as I stood there foolishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Totally works! 100%!” I stuttered out quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quirked one eyebrow up but grinned at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tonight then, m’ lady.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He vaulted away and I was left hypnotize at the way he said the nickname so endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it. I’m falling for that damn cat!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just need to complain for a quick moment. I really miss my laptop, but can’t  use it due to the charger being broken. Now, I have to wait a good week and a half before I can get it. Also, I want to say that the people who type on their phones to post their work, you guys deserve respect because I am going crazy. Thank you. Good night(or morning), folks! Enjoy the story for today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>